Grow a Pear
by YunaMustang
Summary: Haruhi has had enough of Tamaki's ceaseless nagging over everything she does. Will she leave him, or will they be able to find common ground?


**So, this has been floating around in my head for about a week. I was listening to Ke$ha's song 'Grow a Pear,' and Haruhi and Tamaki automatically came into my head. It's nothing grand or amazing, but a little drabble I wrote down to get it out of my head.**

"Ta- Ah! Tamaki!"

"Haruhi…"

It was a Friday; The sun already having set and the moon and stars glowing softly in the sky. The young couple finally had time to themselves. Haruhi was finally free of cases for the weekend. Tamaki's work allowed him to take a few days off. The two young lovers finally had time alone… Both had different plans for the night. Tamaki had lit candles, spread rose petals, cooked a nice sushi dinner. He wanted to romance his girlfriend, remind her just how much he loved her. Haruhi, however, wanted to sit down with Tamaki and have a long talk with him. Unfortunately for her Tamaki had won that evening.

Haruhi was grinding down on Tamaki, pleasured moans falling from her lips as his hips bucked upwards to meet hers. She cried out as his hands tightened on her butt, her back arching and head flying backwards. Her fingers left his shoulders and gripped his blonde hair, tugging as his hair as his hips became rougher against hers, his thrusts causing him to go deeper.

"Ta- Ta- Tamaki…"

Tamaki grunted as he repositioned Haruhi on his lap, trying to find a better angle. "Haruhi…" His lips placed feather-light kisses along her face before pulling her earlobe between his teeth, "_Je t'aime… Je t'aime, ma chere. Venu pour moi…_"

Haruhi could care less about the French he was spouting out. She just wanted her end to come so that she could finally have that talk with him she's been putting off for some time now. Haruhi gasped as she felt Tamaki lay down, pulling her on top of him. She looked down into his violet eyes, biting her lip at the intense lust swirling in their depths.

It only took them a few more thrusts and grinds to reach their completion. Haruhi fell onto Tamaki's chest, panting hard. She felt his arms wrap around her in a loving manner.

_Maybe… Maybe I'll wait a little longer to talk to him…_ Haruhi sighed and soon fell asleep on Tamaki's chest, the beating of her love's heart soothing her like a gentle lullaby.

*.*

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked up from the law book that rested in her lap, her brown eyes narrowing at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She knew what was about to come… "What is it, Tamaki?" It was clear that she held no interest in what the young man was about to say.

Tamaki walked over to her, hands on his hips and eyes looking down at her with disappointment, "You have about eight books all over the place. You haven't cleaned out the fridge yet and it's starting to smell. Your hair and makeup powder are all over the bathroom sink. Is it that difficult for you to clean up after yourself or do the simple chores I ask you to do?"

Something within Haruhi snapped. She had been enduring his nagging for the past four months since they moved in together. Tamaki kept bothering her about how it was unfair that they lived in different apartments when all he wanted was to live with her. Haruhi had caved and agreed to sell her place and move into a new apartment with him once she graduated from university. Ever since they found their 'perfect' penthouse in SoHo- yes, he made her move from Boston to New York City- she had to deal with and listen to Tamaki's never-ending nagging and whining. Clean this. Don't leave your books everywhere. Rearrange this. Why didn't you tell me you were having friends over? _Everything_ that came out of that man's mouth annoyed Haruhi to her wits end. She would often claim she was going to study at a friend's house, when really she and her close group of new friends were heading out to clubs for the night. After four months of hearing her _boyfriend's _endless nagging… Haruhi had had enough!

"Shut up, Tamaki!" Haruhi snapped, her brown eyes flaring with anger. "I can't take this anymore, Tamaki! All you do is bitch twenty-four seven!" Her small frame stood, eyes glaring up at the tall, slender man, "I thought moving in with you was going to be great, but all you do is whine and complain about every little thing! 'Pick that up,' 'don't leave your shampoo bottle open,' 'put your hairbrush away,' 'don't give Antoinette treats when she doesn't deserve them,' 'you've been on the phone too long.' Seriously, Tamaki, I'm so fucking done with this! I wanted a boyfriend when I started dating you, not a girlfriend!"

Tamaki stood, stunned, looking down at Haruhi's reddened face. Where was this coming from? He didn't nag her that much… Did he? "Haruhi-"

"No, Tamaki. I'm done. Done!" Haruhi pushed him away from her, glaring, "Once you grow a pair of balls, get over your stupid obsessive nit-picking, then you can come back!"

"Haruhi, I lo-"

"Just get out before I call the cops!" Haruhi threw the book she had been reading previously at him, smirking inwardly as it hit his head.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki's eyes welled up with tears, and the stupid puppy-dog face he always pulled was set in place.

"… Dammit…" Haruhi turned away from Tamaki, and no sooner than she did his hands had turned her back around, their lips clashing together.

Tamaki had Haruhi pressed against the wall in a matter of seconds, his hands pulling her shirt over her head before connecting his lips to hers once more.

That was one thing Haruhi would never tire of when it came to Tamaki. The sex. He was amazing. Of course she only had Kyoya to compare him to- one drunken night the two had hooked up and it nearly ended her and Tamaki's relationship. Maybe… Maybe enduring the nagging was worth it when it came to the sex. _Maybe_.

Haruhi pulled her lips away from Tamaki's and fell to her knees, smirking at the tented crotch of his trousers, "Will you stop being a bitch and deal with the way I live?" She tugged his trousers down, taking his boxers with them. Her breath skimmed over the erect member, evidence of his arousal.

"_Yes_." Tamaki hissed, bracing himself against the wall, "Yes, yes, just _please_…"

Haruhi chuckled, "Every time you whine about something means two nights without sex, and you sleep on the couch." Her lips trailed up his inner thigh, teasing him.

"Fine, fine, okay. Just please, Haruhi." Tamaki tried pushing his hips towards her face.

_I could get used to this power over him. Well, now that I can hold sex over him like this, I'm sure his bitching will stop._

*.*

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked up from the food cooking on the stove, "Yes, Tamaki?"

"You didn't put your toothbrush back in its holder, and you haven't cleaned your hairbrush in some time." Tamaki said as his violet eyes looked down at her with displeasure.

Haruhi glared up at her boyfriend. She pulled the skillet from the stove, walked over to the trashcan and dumped the food in it. "I'm going out tonight!" Haruhi snapped as she yanked the apron from her body and threw it at him.

Before Tamaki could try to stop her, try to apologize to her, the door slammed and she was gone. Tamaki looked down at Antoinette as she whined looking at the door.

"… What did I do wrong?"


End file.
